The present invention relates to a gate and, more particularly, to a horizontal rolling gate.
A horizontal rolling gate is known comprising one horizontal gate part or two horizontal gate parts movable to and from each other to open and close a gate opening, winding rollers located laterally relative to the gate opening for each of the gate parts, running carriages movable along carriage tracks above the gate opening and longitudinally extending guide members located on the front edges of the gate parts.
A rolling gate is already known whose gate halves are driven on running carriages movably supported on carriage tracks above the gate opening. The front edges of the gate halves have other guide members attached thereto and are suspended from the running carriages above the gate opening. To avoid a twisting or deformation of the gate halves in closing and opening the gates either a very slow motion of the gate and/or additional guide mechanisms on the ground are necessary. These ground-based guide elements have the disadvantage that they hinder passage through the open gate and can be clogged with dirt.